Reversed
by Never-Rebel
Summary: After a prolonged touch from Rogue, Kitty Pryde's mutant power undergoes a drastic alteration. How far will she go to cope with this change? And to what extent will she go to fix it? Kiro (KittyPyro)
1. Reversed

****

Title – Reversed

****

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the X-Men cartoons, nor the comic, nor the books, nor the movie. I would also like to credit Jet Wolf with the inspiration for this fic. Her story (The Untouchables, which is a work in progress) gave me this idea.

****

Author's Note – This fic is based off of (or right after the events of) Self-Possessed.

* * *

The Professor was baffled. Nothing like this had ever happened before. When Rogue touched someone she borrowed their powers and that was supposed to be it, but not this time. This time, Kitty Pryde had suffered direly from the prolonged, skin-to-skin contact with that creepy freak. All because she had wanted to help her… 

__

"Everyone will split up into pairs and search the streets. When you have found her, contact me immediately and wait for backup. And be careful," The Professor stressed, "Rogue is not herself and may be dangerous."

__

The X-Men had no trouble believing that. Rogue had just been flying _above the rooftops, producing an uncontrolled thunderstorm, firing an optic blast from her eyes and sporadically morphing into each mutant that she had ever absorbed into her psyche. The personality clash was apparent, but when they had tried to calm her and take her home, she had **bamfed** away. They had to find her before she inadvertently hurt someone -- or herself. _

Kitty partnered with Kurt, but his method of searching consisted of repeatedly calling out Rogue's name.

"Kurt, shut up! She isn't, like, just gonna walk out and greet us, in case you didn't notice."

"Sure she vill! No one can resist za fuzzy dude," he said with a grin.

"Ugh, whatever," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"Lighten up, Kitty. I vas only goofing," he said.

Kurt ceased his ridiculous shouting, but something still didn't feel right. It was like they were looking in the wrong place and, somehow, Kitty knew it. She slowed her pace, let Kurt get some ways ahead of her and then quietly phased through the wall of a nearby building. Hopefully the Professor wouldn't be too mad at her for disobeying orders. She couldn't help it; she felt sorry for Rogue and figured that she would probably want to see another girl anyway. Two girls could just connect on a level that a guy couldn't hit.

After phasing through a few more buildings that led her away from her droll colleague, Kitty spotted someone ahead. The person was wrapped in shadows, but she knew it wasn't Rogue – the figure was too tall. Actually, now that she thought about it, the lithe figure had a remarkable resemblance to Mystique. As the female figure ran under a street lamp, a flash of red hair confirmed Kitty's suspicions, but Mystique had been drained at the concert miles away. She figured that Rogue was still going through some wacky shape-shifting episode, so she chased after the shadowed figure. She reached the corner, but the Mystique silhouette was gone. Then something hard hit her in the back of the head and she fell onto the pavement. A voice above her said something that she vaguely registered as: "Nighty-night, pretty kitty." 

Kitty glared at the ceiling, trying hard to remain focused. She had tried working on her laptop, but that had only frustrated her because it made her lose her concentration.

__

When she regained consciousness, she found herself gagged and tied to a chair. She phased through the rope that was supposed to keep her bound and untied the bandana that was in her mouth. There were faint voices coming through the door and, curious, she moved closer to listen.

"Rogue came. We don't need to hold the other X-Man here anymore." That was Mystique's voice.

"So, what? We just let her escape, yo?" And that was Toad.

"No," Mystique said sharply. "You and Fred will take her away from here. Dump her in a river for all I care, but I don't want her telling Xavier where we are."

"Right, boss lady."

A breeze moved through the room and Kitty quickly moved away from the door and glanced around the room. There was a boarded up window, so she assumed that that was the way out. She moved toward the wall and then fell to the ground, unconscious. She had been whacked again. 

Someone rapped lightly on the door. Kitty ignored the knocking and wished she had locked the door.

The next time she came around she didn't move right away. She had been left facedown on the floor. There was someone in the room that had heavy footsteps, probably because they were wearing boots. She waited, trying to determine how quickly she could get onto her feet. The person in boots knelt down beside her.

"Ah'm sorry, Kitty."

Before she could tell – or show – Rogue that she was awake, her ungloved hand was on Kitty's lower jaw. Her eyes flew open at the unique sensation of Rogue's touch; her body tingled as if all of her limbs had fallen asleep, her eyes unfocused and she knew that Rogue had taken her powers. Then her vision became dark and she passed out.

Kitty turned her head to look out the window. Whoever had been knocking opened the door and invited themselves into the room. 

She awoke next on the Blackbird with an excruciating headache. She felt as if she were falling and lifted a hand to her temple, closing her eyes as if that would make the throbbing go away. She shrieked suddenly as she fell through the seat that she had been buckled into. She screamed. A moment later Kurt wasbelow her with open arms prepared to catch her, but she phased straight through him as well. Kitty screamed louder, panicked and terrified.

"Kurt!"

Then suddenly she wasn't falling anymore – Jean had hold of her with the power of telekinesis. Kurt **bamfed** behind her, put a hand on her shoulder – or, rather, into_ her shoulder – and teleported them back into the Blackbird. Jean's mental hold on Kitty kept her hovering above the ground as she fought back tears of confusion and, with a little aid from the Professor, managed to keep her afloat the entire ride home. _

__

Back in the mansion, Jean lowered her onto the floor and tentatively released the telekinetic hold she had on Kitty. She instantly began to fall through the red carpet of the mansion until Jean exerted her powers once more, lifted her up and kept her floating.

__

"Kitty, I want you to concentrate on not_ phasing."_

__

It was one thing to concentrate on phasing through a body of mass, but she had never had to do the opposite before. Jean placed her on the carpet and again she started to sink, but then she closed her eyes, on the verge of hysterics, and concentrated to prevent herself from slipping down further. Her fall slowed and finally stopped, leaving her up to her shoulders in the ground; she carefully pulled herself out of the floor.

__

"Professor, like, what's happening to me?" 

__

He shook his head. "I do not know. Tell me what happened and perhaps we can figure out the reason for the… troubles with your powers. I'll help you concentrate so that you don't phase through the floor again." 

__

She told him about Mystique, about being clobbered twice in the head by someone who she guessed was Pietro, about how Rogue had touched her, and Xavier seemed to put the pieces together as she spoke. Whatever pieces those were.

__

"When Rogue borrowed your powers, she might have temporarily shattered the control you have on them. How long did she remain in contact with you?" he asked.

__

"I don't know. I guess twenty or thirty seconds," she said.

__

"I know that might not seem like much, but even twenty seconds is a long time to hold on for, Kitty. Are you sure?"

"Well I didn't, like, count or anything, but that's what it felt like," Kitty said huffily. 

The Professor made a steeple with his hands and tapped his fingers against his lips. "I can't be certain, but I believe your powers are working in reverse right now. Whatever control your psyche, or your mind rather, had on your powers may have reacted oddly with Rogue's ability," he said slowly.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Rather than having to concentrate in order to phase through a body of mass, you now have to concentrate on not doing so."

The door creaked and then clicked shut. A pair of boots moved, for the most part, quietly along the carpet.

"How're ya doin'?"

"Don't talk to me," Kitty snapped.

"Well excuse me! Ah was just tryin' ta be nice," Rogue said sourly.

"Yeah, it was, like, _so_ nice of you to do this to me," she said, purposely allowing her legs to phase through the bed. She pulled them back out before she fell through herself.

"Ah didn't mean ta an' ya know it. Ah didn't know this would happen!" Rogue shouted, turned and stalked back to the door.

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, miffed. She stuck out her tongue at Rogue's back, who slammed the door loudly on her way out. She nearly fell through the bed in her temporary lapse of concentration, but she caught herself. Rogue hadn't even attempted to apologize - but it wasn't like she would have accepted it anyway. There was no apology big enough to make up for what she had done to her. 

Normally she wouldn't act like this, but she was cranky because she hadn't slept in almost a day. Not only that, but the Professor had told her that this… aftereffect of Rogue's power would have fixed itself hours ago. A tiny morsel of doubt had crept into her mind and Kitty wondered – despite trying not to think about it – if her condition might be permanent. If it was, it was Rogue's fault.

Finally she got up and sought out the Professor. He smiled sympathetically and escorted her back up to her room.

"Just lie down, Kitty, and try to sleep. I'll keep your mind focused while you do," he said.

"But, Professor," she mumbled, her eyes already closed, "that could be hours."

"This is only a temporary solution. By the time you wake up, you should be back to normal."

It took much effort to get the words out of her mouth. "But, you said that… hours ago."

"Uhh, yes, I did. These effects are lasting longer than I had predicted," he said deliberately. "Just try to rest, Kitty."

"Mmm…"

She was already asleep.

* * *

Both Professor Xavier and Hank where in the room when she woke up. The clock on the nightstand read 7:12 A.M. 

"Oh my gosh, Professor! How long did you stay in here?" Kitty asked, wide-eyed, as she sat up.

"I have not been in here the entire time," he chuckled.

Kitty felt a twang of hope. "So does that mean that, like, my powers are back to normal?"

The Professor frowned and shook his head. Kitty sighed and reluctantly took back the job of keeping herself solid.

"Is this permanent?" she asked.

Hank stepped forward. "We believe so, yes. A most unfortunate predicament, and peculiar that Rogue's mutant endowment would have such an effect on your own."

Kitty folded her legs and sat on her bed, still in her clothes from yesterday.

"I have been working rigorously to produce something that may aid you in your current dilemma," said Hank and held up an assortment of items that could have been passed off as jewelry. "Something similar to Kurt's image inducer, except much more intricate."

"Like, what is all that supposed to do?" Kitty asked, staring at the jumble.

"If my hypothesis is correct, your atoms vibrate so rapidly that it allows you to 'phase' through a body of mass. This apparatus is designed to restrict their movement and allow you to remain palpable," he explained. 

She only nodded as he handed her the items: a belt, a necklace, bracelet, wristwatch and a pair of anklets. It all fell through her hands, through her lap and onto the bed as her concentration wavered. She hastily regained her composure and looked at Hank, who had on a sympathetic grin that revealed his bottom fangs. Just because she couldn't control her powers didn't mean that everyone suddenly had to treat her differently. 

"These devices will work cohesively to stabilize your molecules," Hank said and pointed to one of the metal bracelets. "If you should desire to turn off the contraption, you would simply push the blue button."

Kitty nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

They stared at her a while longer as if they had something more to say to her, or as if they were waiting for her to say something else. It was annoying and, for the first time in a long time, she wanted to be alone right then.

"Okay, well I'm gonna change into some different clothes and, like, see if this stuff works."

"Very well," said Xavier, who turned and wheeled himself out of the room. 

"Please inform me if the apparatus does not function properly," said Hank. He closed the door gently behind him as he left.

Kitty peeled off her X-Men suit – she couldn't believe she was still in it – and grabbed an outfit out of the dresser. She picked up the belt from the pile of metal and stared at it. It was hideous, plain and silver, which didn't look good on her. Almost reluctantly she fastened the thin object through her pant hoops. She snapped on the rest of the items – all of which were just as awful. All of this metal made her look like a prisoner, except she was missing the big thick chains. She pressed the blue button on the watch and also set it to the proper time.

It was difficult to force herself _not _to concentrate because it only seemed to make her concentrate harder. Eventually, though, she was able to tell that Hank's invention was indeed working. Kitty felt somewhat relieved, but the idea of sleeping with all of these accessories on sounded both weird and painful.

She headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was bumping into each other as they tried grab their toast or get their cereal and she habitually stuck out her hand to phase through the body in front of her. Amara jumped and whirled around when her fingers poked her back.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry," Kitty said as she reached around Amara and snagged a banana for breakfast.

She had to remember that she wasn't able to control her power; had to remember to tap the button on her watch if she wanted to phase through something. All it would take is a little time to get used to, that's all. 

* * *

****

Author's Note - The explanation/theory in this fic of the way Kitty's power works is one of two actual theories. (There's an X-Men book out there that explains some of the mutant powers.)The other theory, the one I actually prefer, explains that the atoms in Kitty's body can disperse to allow her to pass through the empty space of other atoms, which allows her to pass through solid objects. 

This story was originally intended to have only this one part, but then I saw the potential with this… and I realized I could use it to play around with a couple I haven't seen written about: Kitty and Pyro.

****

Fic Recommendations – Queen of Hearts by Freeverse - It focuses mainly on a slowly developing relationship between Rogue and Remy. Also, at no extra cost, it includes a brief reasoning as to _why_ Remy is part of Magneto's group – the Acolytes – and also has some Kitty and Piotr (Peter/Colossus) on the side.

****

Planned Update – Gah. Working on so many fics right now. Unknown.


	2. Midday Encounter

****

Title – Reversed

****

Chapter Two – Midday Encounter

* * *

The teacher went down each row, handing out papers from a small stack in her arms. When one of the papers was placed on Kitty's desk, she nearly shrieked.

"But I thought the test was on Friday…"

"Kitty, it _is_ Friday," said the teacher.

Some of the students giggled as Kitty muttered a barely audible, "Oh". The Professor had neglected to tell her that she had been asleep for _three_ days. She hoped she didn't have a concussion that the Professor had also forgotten to mention.

"Can I, uh, like, be excused from taking the test?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"I'll give you an extra five minutes to look over your notes."

* * *

After school, Kitty didn't go straight back to the institute. Instead she went for a walk in the plaza, down sidewalks with small crowds, to think. She wanted to take a vacation, wanted to get away from the X-Men, away from the Brotherhood, and be alone for a while. It was a weird feeling that she was trying to get used to. During classes she had given it a lot of thought - between scribbling notes and doing assignments - and she decided that she needed to go home for a little while. That was as close to being alone as she could get, but she wasn't quite ready to go yet.

"Hey there, pretty Kitty."

"Pietro!" Kitty cried in surprise. She whirled around, but he wasn't there.

There was a tap on her shoulder. "I'm right here. And that was without super speed."

Kitty scowled at him. Some of the blame for her condition also fell on him. If it hadn't been for him she would have been able to get her and Rogue out without transferring her powers; and she wouldn't have been used for bait either. She swung an open hand at the side of his face, but he had already moved.

"That's not very nice, you know," he said, pointing a finger at her nose. She slapped it away.

"Oh, like what you did to _me_ was nice?" she countered.

"Wha'd I do?" Pietro grinned. He was mocking her – and relishing every moment of it.

Kitty pursed her lips and crossed her arms huffily. "Did you want something?"

"Well, I just saw you walking here all by yourself and thought, 'I should give her the pleasure of my company'," he said.

"Ugh. Whatever, you loser!" said Kitty, trying to push him away.

"G'day, mate!" another voice said.

A man came up beside Pietro, the tips of his wild hair bleached yellow, with darker orange roots growing in. His intense gaze landed on Kitty and he smiled, then turned to Magneto's charming son. Kitty's eyes opened just a bit wider. This guy was actually kind of… cute.

"Stop dilly-dallyin', would ya? Go on 'ome. Attend to _business_," the man said pointedly. "Unless you're tryin' to get pappy mad, of course."

Pietro thrust his chin skyward and sneered, but nevertheless turned foot and left. The man shifted his blue eyes back to Kitty and smirked.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Do I… know you? Oh! Uh, thanks. I mean, I've totally seen you somewhere before. Have we met? Like, if we have, I'm sorry but I don't remember your name," she babbled. She always got nervous like this around gorgeous guys and she could already feel her cheeks getting hot.

He laughed loudly. "My name's John. And I'm sorta missin' the goggles and my big gas tank."

"Your what?" Kitty asked dumbly. Then it finally registered. "You work for Magneto!"

"Yeah. And, oh my god, you're an X-Freak," he grinned.

Kitty searched for something to say, but she was at a loss. It wasn't like he was chasing her around with a big, flaming kangaroo or anything. He was just bantering, almost friendly-like – actually, it was friendly. Her mouth worked silently, her brain having temporarily disconnected from the function of her voice. He mimicked her, his mouth opening and closing; she closed her mouth. Color rose to her cheeks again. 

"Nice guppy impression, darlin'," he said.

They were supposed to be enemies. He had tried to kill her (and all of the other X-Men) before. John was the bad guy. John? Woah, she really didn't want to be on a first name basis with him, even if he was cute. Kitty glared at him and put up her fists.

"Well, are you here to fight me or what?" she asked.

"Actually, didn't plan on a tango with any of the X-Freaks today, but," he sighed over-dramatically. "Wanna go somewhere quieter?"

"No!" she cried, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "I mean, like, right here is fine."

"Did you want this to be a fair fight?" he asked, bemused. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a lighter. A small flame ignited at its mouth.

"Hey, no powers! That's totally cheating!"

Panic swept over her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea – she couldn't rely on her powers. She couldn't even concentrate long enough to keep herself on a bed for more than ten minutes, so how could she hope to fight _and_ keep herself tangible if she turned off what she had mentally dubbed a "de-phaser".

"No worries, ya got your own," he said.

The flame was in his hand now. Then it was in both hands. Then it was spinning between his palms like a bicycle wheel. People walking along the streets stopped and gaped at the man who was literally holding fire in his palms. In another time they might have thought that it was a remarkable magic trick, but mutants were more exposed to the world now than they ever had been before. Someone screamed, which set off a chain reaction.

"No I don't!" Kitty admitted. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe she had just said that! If her mouth got any bigger she would be able to fit _both_ feet in it. 

The people scattered and ran, bumping into each other; one was screaming about dangerous mutants. The fire in John's hands wavered, shrinking ever so slightly.

"No? You're an X-Freak and ya ain't got no powers? Honestly. Do I look like a moron?" 

"It's complicated, okay?" 

She didn't want an Acolyte to know she was defenseless. Well, not entirely. Logan had taught them all martial arts, but her fists probably wouldn't do her much good against an inferno.

"You've got three seconds to remember where ya left your powers, darlin'," said John. "One."

"I can't control them. See, like, what happened is-"

He cut her off. "Two."

With no other alternative, she pressed the blue button on the de-phaser and let herself fall through the cement. "Look!"

The flames in his hands vanished and he threw his head back and guffawed, but she continued to slip down further. When she got up to her waist in the ground he stepped forward as if he was going to run and grab her, but he didn't. Finally, she willed herself to stop and looked up at him. If they hadn't been so close to fighting, she would have thought his concern was sweet. Kitty closed her eyes for show, trying to make it look as difficult as it was to pull herself out.

"Looks like ya got some control to me," he said.

Kitty turned the de-phaser back on. "No. I mean… I really have to concentrate on not phasing. Then I have this watch and, like, all this other stuff on to keep from phasing all the way to China or something, but I can't use my power when its on. Which I just figured out this morning," she muttered.

"So your powerless?" he asked.

"N-no…" 

She wasn't so sure that it had been wise to reveal so much to an Acolyte. She looked at him uncertainly and took a few inconspicuous steps away from him. John barked out a laugh.

"Only ribbin' ya. What? Think I was gonna tell Maggie?"

"Well," Kitty dragged out the word, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

"'e'll find out on his own. Always does," said John.

"Gee, I feel so much better now."

"No problem," he grinned. 

Kitty folded her arms and looked down at the ground. Something didn't make sense to her. If Pietro had been working for Mystique last night, why was he conferring with someone from Magneto's team today? He couldn't be playing both sides when Mystique and Magneto were still at odds.

"Ya never told me your name," he said.

"Well that's because we're, like, on different sides," she said lamely.

It was a pathetic excuse, she knew. She had dated Lance, a member of the Brotherhood, someone from a different side. There was no difference, but at the same time she felt like there _was_ a difference.

"Now why can't we all just get along?" he asked facetiously. "C'mon, I'll take you out for a milkshake."

__

What, are you, like, trying to get me fat? she wanted to ask, but held back the comment. It was a very Rogue-like thing to say.

"Are you asking me out on, like, a date?"

John chuckled. "Not today, luv. I just want to know your name."

Despite herself, Kitty started to smile, but hid it behind an expression of exasperation. She no longer felt like getting away and going back home.

* * *

****

Author's Note – Sadly, Pyro hasn't been in a great deal of Evolution episodes, so I can go off only those few episodes. That and a few select glimpses at comic book Pyro. Speaking of comic Pryo, he uses the term 'luv', so it's no an English/British rip off.

Fun Pyro Fact – (In the comic books) Back in Australia, he wrote and published several novels that fell into the 'Gothic Romance' category. Needless to say, his work did not receive a whole lot of positive criticism from his fellow Aussie's. (I say this because, yes, I am going to be playing around with the idea that he is a beginning/aspiring writer.)

****

Planned Update – This story has become my new main project, so updates will come quickly. 

****

Fic Recommendation – Beyond the Pale by Crash - For all your humor needs. This is a piece compiled of fun-filled anecdotes and creative stints - and it is extremely well written. Also, as a bonus for Cartoon Network viewers who watch more than one Anime show (unlike me), Chapter Five is all for you! 


	3. Milkshake Talk

****

Title – Reversed

****

Chapter Three – Milkshake Talk

* * *

They sat at a tiny table in the back of the parlor, both with milkshakes. The X-girl had finally conceded that her name was Kitty Pryde, which had gotten a _"Mee-yow"_ from John.

"So, like, why don't you go to Bayville High?" she asked.

She expected him to reveal something about Magneto's location by saying he attended a different high school, but the joke was on her.

"Graduated," he said simply, drawing a smiley face on the side of his glass in the condensation.

Kitty glanced at him doubtfully as she sipped from her vanilla shake, her lips puckered humorously around the straw.

"What are you doing on Magneto's side? I mean, like, why be an Acolyte?"

"Why not?" he countered.

A goody-goody like her wouldn't understand. It would have been like trying to explain atheism to a Christian; it was just an inconceivable concept for them. She wouldn't understand why he was there willingly - and at least he got a nice paycheck for being a bad guy.

__

He doubled over, chest heaving, limbs shaking, the newspaper still in his hands. It was early morning, before dawn, and there had only been two other people walking down the street. He ran just in case they had already taken a gander at the paper, which had a fat headline that read: **Mutant Discovered in Sydney**. Below the print was a picture of him, in the privacy of his apartment, holding a flame between his palms and trying to shape it into a smiley face.

"You're exposed," said a dark, effeminate voice.

"Ya think?" John hissed. "And 'oo are you?"

The woman chuckled throatily. He couldn't see her; she had completely immersed herself in shadow.

"I'm like you," she said.

"Oh great. Got another freak of nature 'ere!"

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble if you aren't careful," the woman spat. Then her condescending tone returned, "Why did you run?"

"I'm a journalist, lady. I know what people think of mutants," he said.

"A little young, aren't you?" she sneered.

"I'm good."

She changed the subject impatiently. "Where are you going to go now?"

"Dunno yet, but I think I'm gonna start by gettin' away from you. Ya creepy sheila girl/woman," he said.

"Don't be too hasty now, Mr. Allderdyce. Come with me. There's a place for mutants like you… where you can learn how to control your powers, where people run from you – instead of the other way around," the woman chuckled.

"I don't go anywhere with dingbats I can't see."

The woman's blue face was suddenly right in front of him, their noses mashed together, his shirt collar bunched in her fist, her yellow eyes slit threateningly.

"Don't_ insult me, boy, or I might _personally_ deliver you to the lovely people of this city," she said wryly. "Now, are you coming with me or would you like to stay in this hellhole?"_

"I always thought of it more as a crocodile hole, but sure, _I'll take my chances with a leggy blue sheila."_

John leaned forward and put his elbows on the small table, lolled his head against his left arm and looked up at her.

"You like bein' on the good side?" he asked.

"Thinking about switching sides, huh?" Kitty smiled.

"Nah. Let's just say I'm interested. I've tried bein' the good guy before, it's not any fun. You hold up a peace sign and a white flag to people who hate mutants and they still want to skin your hide and make a pair o' boots outta ya," he said whimsically. 

"Yeah, it's a little hard now that we're exposed and all, but, like, it's the right thing to do. Mutants and people can get along, ya know?"

__

Deft winds swept across the Earth, bending trees angrily, snapping branches in its fury. Jagged bolts of lightning shot from the cherry red clouds as the sky grumbled. Even the very ground trembled like a baby's knees when it tries to take its first step.

"Like Kurt and Amanda. See, like, Kurt is this mutant with blue fur, which is kind of a dead giveaway. And Amanda's just a normal girl, but she's, like, totally into Kurt. Blue fur and all," Kitty giggled.

__

Amos clutched the demonic stature, holding tight to the dragon's stone leg. The winds attacked the water in the mote, sweeping it up and depositing it at his feet, trying ardently to drag him down into the violent waves. He knew he had to reach Dakota, but he was too petrified to move.

John reluctantly broke his concentration, hoping he would be able to at least remember the gist of it when he had access to pencil and paper. His period of writer's block was finally – and thankfully - over.

"Ya gotta be delusional if you think everyone is gonna like us, darlin'. You and those X-Freaks are fightin' for somethin' ya can't get," he stated flatly. He didn't like his serious tone, it was almost embarrassing, but he had to give a little if he wanted to get a little trust.

__

This storm was the rage of an earth sorceress who had seen too much malice shown to her kind – to her sisters in spirit. If Dakota's temper continued to simmer she would kill someone and, if that happened, what hope would be left for peace between human and sorceress? Amos believed it was still obtainable.

"Oh, and I suppose that trying to rule people's live is just, like, totally okay? Magneto was kidnapping mutants for his stupid Mutant Planet – Asteroid – M – whatever - thing," she said loudly. 

John didn't care if the entire parlor heard them. Or her, rather. He found this amusing – in a quirky sort of way.

"Jeez, touchy, aren't we? And besides, none of us were workin' for 'im then. Well, except for that bloke Sabretooth," he pointed out.

Kitty continued her rant undeterred. "And, like, I guess you think killing people is okay too, don't you? Because anyone who's not a mutant is, like, so underneath you and all. Well it's not -"

Insulted and slightly upset, John stood. He disguised his fleeting mood with a smile and, by the time he was ready to speak, his anger had already diminished.

"We don't kill. Too young to get into that business, really," he said offhandedly.

"I'm sorry. That was, like, really mean of me and…"

"S'alright, darlin', but I think ya owe me now," said John.

He moved his hand under her arm and poked her in the ribs. Apparently he hit a ticklish spot because she jumped, yelped, and knocked her elbows against the corner of the table.

"Ouch! Like, owe you what?" she asked.

"An apology present, of course. You should go out and get me somethin' for bein' so judgmental!" he said cheerily, though he wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Yeah right! Well maybe if you buy me another milkshake."

"Next time," he said.

They said their goodbye's and he left, blowing her a playful kiss. As he pulled the door open he saw Kitty at the table, her glass still a quarter full. She was idly fiddling with the straw, staring blankly at the tabletop. Odd, she hadn't seemed so depressed when they had been talking – must have been his charming personality that brought her out to play.

__

If they were unable to coexist peacefully, how could he ever freely love Dakota? Love was supposed to survive anything, wasn't it? John's thoughts strayed from his mental writings to answer Amos' question. _No, mate, it wasn't supposed to. Because they don't want to share the playground._

He put his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans, found his lighter and, out of habit, began rolling it around between his fingers. His mind was a jumble of ideas concerning his novel mixed with a rerun of his conversation with Kitty and a constant playback of his assignment orders from Magneto. Sometimes he even had to question his own sanity.

"And where you been, _mon ami_?"

Red, demon-esque eyes stared at John, a playful smile on the other man's lips. 

"I've been doing _your_ job, Cajun," he said, poking the other man in the chest. 

"Didn't know my job involved takin' out de ladies, I thought I did dat for fun," Remy smirked.

"Not that job, you moron! Maggie sent me down 'ere to tell Twinkle Toes about the 'new plans' and I just 'appened to find the X-geek. She's a sanga short of a picnic short of commonsense, but she knows what's 'appening on enemy territory. And bosses orders are to find out what's 'appening," said John.

"If Remy didn't know any better, he would think you tryin' to be de bosses pet."

John shrugged. "Just doin' what I get paid to do, mate."

* * *

****

Author's Note – Twinkle Toes is Pietro/Quicksilver, in case you were wondering…

****

Thank You's To – Freeverse, as always. ^_^ And my lovely reviewers: Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu (Woah, now that name's a mouthful to say), Tuva , buffyangelus, XxCallyQuilaxX, MoonGrlonearth, C-Chan (whom I now dearly love), IwillmaryJustinTimberlake and kulerka.

****

Fic Recommendation – The Untouchables by Jet Wolf. Work in progress. A comic-based story and also the fic that inspired my first chapter. Rogue has taken it into her own hands to improve the mood of Kitty Pryde, who has somehow lost control of her powers, by going on a road trip. With no destination in mind they have set out to heal the wounds of the heart, but exactly what happened to Kitty Pryde? 


	4. Shopping

****

Title - Reversed

****

Chapter Four - Shopping

* * *

It was Saturday. She was supposed to be sleeping in until mid-afternoon and then lounging around in the pool for the rest of the day with everyone else. But no, what had she done? After an uncomfortable night's sleep with a metal belt pressing into her hip, Kitty had gotten up at nine o'clock. Then she had dragged Jean, who had been peacefully drinking a cup of coffee, out of the kitchen, thrown her into the passenger seat of the car and told her they were going to the mall. Why? Because she had convinced herself that she needed some new clothes for her wardrobe when, really, she still felt horrible for implying that John was a killer.

They arrived at the Bayville Mall in one piece, the car included. Though now as Kitty flitted from store to store, half-heartedly trying on the outfits Jean handed to her, she realized that she didn't even know what John liked. More importantly, she didn't even know where – or when – she was supposed to meet him again.

"Hey, this is cute," said Jean, holding up a flower petal purple shirt.

Kitty's eyes lit up delightedly. "Oh and flowy too!"

She took the shirt, admiring the wide sleeves and outward curl of the hem.

"Now we need, like, pants," said Kitty.

"You mean like those pants?" Jean pointed to a rack of light blue jean flares.

"Yes!" she squealed and quickly rifled through for her size.

_Wow, I really needed this. It's like, totally keeping me sane,_ she thought as she rushed back into the fitting room. _Now what about John?_ As she pulled on her new pants (while holding up her belt) she began ticking off the obvious choices: a hat, a watch, a coffee mug, a wallet. Too bad he wasn't a girl because then she could just buy him a huge teddy bear. Kitty pulled on the shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. All of her metal gadgets were hidden except for that pesky necklace, which she needed to decorate.

She stepped out of the dressing room and let Jean have a look at her new ensemble.

"Gorgeous. You are going to have to let me borrow that shirt sometime," she said appraisingly.

"No way. You're boobs will totally stretch it out!" Kitty laughed.

Jean folded her arms and huffed. "They will not."

Kitty stepped back into the small room and shed the outfit. _Okay, now let's see…_ John was Australian, the accent made that apparent, and he seemed to have a good sense of humor. So what would he want? A pet crocodile? An Australian flag? A Paul Hogan movie? A full collection of the Crocodile Hunter episodes?

She paid for her new outfit and strolled out with the bag slung proudly over her shoulder. Jean glanced at the mall clock handing above the square.

"Are you ready to head back to the institute? It's almost eleven," she said.

Kitty shook her head. "No, I've got one more thing to get."

"What?"

  
"Well, uh," Kitty smiled weakly, "I don't know yet."

Jean gave her an odd look. "How can you not know what you're shopping for?"

"I'm shopping for someone else, but, like, I don't really know what he wants…" she explained.

"_He_?" The corners of Jean's lips began to turn upward into a smile.

"Hey, he's totally _not_ a boyfriend. So don't look at me like that," Kitty said defensively.

"Alright, alright. So what does he like?" Jean asked.

"I don't really know…"

"You like him, don't you?" 

It was more of a statement than an actual question, but the comment had Kitty waving her arms, shaking her head and talking loudly – well, louder than usual.

"No! It's so not like that. It's just like an apology present, ya know? And I really don't want to talk about it."

Jean nodded sagaciously. "Right."

"And like, no mind-reading either!" she added, pointing a finger at her companion.

There was a small arts and crafts shop wedged between a large clothing store and an equally as large c.d. store, making the poor little shop almost invisible. They were about to walk right by the tiny place, but Kitty snatched Jean's arm and pulled them in.

"I just want to get some beads or something. This necklace really looks like a dog collar or something," she said.

She quickly went down the small aisles of multi-colored fabrics, passed buttons and safety pins until she finally found shelf that had what she wanted. "Aha!" she declared, holding up a fat tube.

Jean looked at the label. "Glitter Glue. Uh, that's fabric paint, Kitty."

"So? It still like, works the same."

As the clerk rang up the tubes of yellow, purple and blue that she had picked out, Kitty distractedly plucked a ball of yarn out of a nearby box and read the label as she waited. Caution: FLAMMABLE. The clerk handed her the bag along with a receipt as he wished the ladies a good day. Outside the store, Kitty abruptly halted.

"Omigosh, that's it!"

"What?" Jean inquired.

"C'mon. I totally know what to get him now, but they don't sell it in the mall," she said.

"Okay, what?" she asked again.

"It's on the way home," said Kitty.

"Tell me!" Jean pouted.

"Like, you'll see!"

* * *

When Rogue woke, her roommate was thankfully scarce. She didn't know where Kitty had gone and nor did she care, but she did _not_ want to be at the mansion when she got back. It wasn't cowardice. She just didn't feel like being the recipient of nasty glares and even nastier reproaches. So without breakfast and dressed in long-sleeves, a skirt and pantyhose, Rogue hopped onto her moped, kicked it into gear and went for a mid-morning ride.

No matter what Kitty thought, it was certainly not her fault and she clung fiercely to that reassuring belief.

She felt bad for what had happened. She wished that she had never touched her. Wished that she had never held on for so ridiculously long. But she had. Kitty hadn't known that she was there, she would have been left behind and Rogue didn't want to be a prisoner of her deranged "mother". However, if she had known what would have happened to her friend – her _former_ friend – then maybe she would have accepted that fate. She didn't know what was worse: being forced to participate in some mysterious plan or losing the only person she really considered a friend. 

__

As if mah life wasn't bad enough before… she thought dryly as she parked her bike in front of the record store.

There were several listening stations and Rogue chose one in the back, snatching up a Godsmack c.d. along the way. She covered her ears with the large headset, adjusting it until it was comfortable. If she turned the volume up loud enough then maybe she could deafen herself, that way she wouldn't have to listen to Kitty place the blame on her. 

It wasn't her fault.

__

Sick of my life, 

I'm tired of everything, 

In my life. 

Maybe she should apologize. She wanted to apologize, but apologize for what? Rogue turned the volume up louder, knowing that that was only an excuse. She didn't apologize because she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

__

I wanna know, 

Why I've always felt unknown, 

I wanna love, 

Why am I untouchable? 

The song wasn't cheering her up. It was only making her feel worse, which she deserved right then. She regretted holding onto Kitty for so long, but how could she have known what a lingering touch would do to her? 

__

I never wanted to be sick, 

Of my life,

I'm tired of everything, 

In my life. 

Five seconds would have given her plenty of time to phase them both through a wall and get out of there before anyone knew they were gone. Instead, she had held on for almost half a minute… and she knew why she did it. Not for insurance to be certain the powers lasted long enough. Rogue did it for herself. Because she wanted to know what it was like to be Kitty Pryde. To know what it was like to be loved, to be completely happily, to remember what it was like to touch someone _without_ sucking the life out of the them. 

Kitty had lost control of her powers because Rogue had been thinking purely of herself.

It _was_ her fault.

* * *

****

Author's Note – Oh look, I'm alive. And I would like to apologize for the, erm, extended delay of this chapter. It was not due to writer's block or a lack of inspiration, and I am in no way putting this fic off to the side, but my computer crashed some months ago and I lost my Word program. So I made do without it, however could not save things in .html format – and have no fear! I can do that now. *grins*

For fair warning, updates will be slower now that school is back in session, but hopefully not _this_ slow again.

****

Thank You's **To**- My favorite girl, Freeverse. And to the Ice Princess, my other favorite girl. And thank you to my super-spiffy, super-wonderful reviewers: Vinter, LotusPen, Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu, Smitten Kitty, IwillmarryJustinTimberlake, CaSsiEnOvA, melissarxy1, Lady Meru, Incrediblecuznz, SkyDancerHawk, Arielle2, allerdycegirl, and hyperwriter. I feel loved knowing that I have fans – and incredibly special knowing that people are still reading my story. :)

****

Planned Update – Two weeks, which I can safely say since the chapter is already complete.


	5. Can't Be Helped

****

Title - Reversed

****

Chapter Five – Can't Be Helped

****

* * *

Sick to her stomach, Rogue left the little music shop, the c.d. still going in the back corner. Outside it was ridiculously hot, her skin already moistening with the beginnings of sweat and making her detest her ensemble just a teensy bit more. There was someone next to her moped, his back to her, running a hand along the black cushion.

"What d'ya think yer doin'?" she asked tersely.

The man turned around, smiling gently. He cocked his head slightly to the side, red and black eyes staring at her warmly. Rogue instantly felt at peace, as if her life was without worries and problems, without gnawing guilt. It felt as if her life was perfect and had always been so. Her eyelids drooped as if melting in the warmth of his eyes. She even attempted a smile of her own, but the calm serenity that encompassed her made it seem like too much of an effort.

"Nice bike," the man said, a chuckle reverberating in his throat. 

He blinked. 

And then all of her troubles, frustrations and self-pity hit her like a house thrown out of a hurricane. Her eyes flew open in recognition and she pointed an angry, accusing finger at him.

"Ya tried ta blow off mah hand!"

"Tried to blow off your hand?" he repeated with an innocent smile. "Nah, couldn't have. You still got it."

Rogue sputtered, but rage took control of her tongue and, before she knew what she was saying, she was yelling nastily. "Get tha hell away from mah, ya creep!"

"Now, _chere_, Remy be sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

His eyes were on her again. Lingering, leering, alluring. She almost fell again into his tempting charm, but her fury instead reigned. Rogue marched toward him and shoved against his chest, forcing him to take a couple steps back to retain his balance. The gentle smile that had warmed his features was now a tight frown. She tensed, expecting an attack, but he made no such move.

"What was dat for? Remy was bein' nice."

"Remy. That yer name?" she asked, malice coating her question.

"Why, yes," he said and reached for her hand, intending to kiss it.

She pulled away from him, slid onto her aquamarine moped and grabbed her helmet, purposely turned away from him. Remy's hand was still holding only air. 

"Well get lost, _Remy_," she sneered. "Unless ya want me ta suck ya dry."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Remy had no idea you were dat kind of girl…"

Rogue's head snapped around, her teeth clenched, eyes glinted with rage. A faint pink coloring rose to her cheeks, unnoticeable under the heavy helmet. 

"Yer a pervert!" she shouted, loud enough to draw attention from a couple of passerby.

"You be da one dat said it," he said.

She kicked up the stand on her moped and revved the small engine, but then Remy was in front of her vehicle, his hands over hers on top of the handlebars. The thought of running him over crossed her mind - and it held great appeal.

"Move it, swamp rat!"

"Now wait a second, _chere_. Remy want to know your name. It only be fair," he said. 

His bewitching eyes were so close that she could almost feel the warmth that radiated from them; she looked past him, avoiding the contact that she knew would make her fall into the depths of false tranquillity again. 

"Mah name is none of yer business!" she hissed.

The bike lurched forward, forcing Remy back a step, but he pushed it back and kept it in place. He bent down to Rogue's eye level.

"C'mon, tell me your name and I'll let de bike go."

She jerked the handles away from him and the small moped gave another jerk, slipping out of Remy's hands. The exhaust coughed out a puff of dark smoke in complaint, covering his boots and the bottom of his brown duster in black ash.

"Mah name's Rogue, ya jerk!"

He waved his hand casually in front of his face, breaking the smoke into thin wisps. 

__

Ah, he thought with a mental smirk, _right girl._

* * *

Kitty and Jean circled the pyramid of packages and boxes in the striped tent, skimming each row for the right contents. Occasionally Jean would hold up one of the larger ones, but Kitty always shook her head. Nothing was big enough.

"Excuse me, ladies, do you need any help?" a man asked with a polite smile. 

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Do you have any really big fireworks?"

"Sure I do. How big?" he inquired.

"Umm, like, what's the biggest thing you've got?"

"I've got some mortars at the top, probably the biggest ones you can buy without signing a waver," he said.

"Perfect!" Kitty exclaimed. 

Even though she had no idea as to what a morter was, if you came close to having to sign a waver for it then it was something impressive. She tilted her head back, looking up to the top where several boxes were already missing. She felt incredibly short.

"Umm, can you get one down for me?" she asked cordially.

"It's buy one get one free, so would you like me to get two?"

"Even better!" she exclaimed, but the bubbly excitement sounded obviously feigned even to her ears.

The man dragged a small stepladder closer to the broken pyramid, scooting it as close as he could get it to the bottom fireworks. He grabbed two plain brown boxes from the topmost edges and handed them down to Kitty. She gawked at the size, her arms barely fitting around the boxes. Her entire hand was probably turning white and they were also surprisingly heavy. Jean smiled sympathetically and took one from her.

"That'll be twenty dollars, miss."

"Twenty dollars? Yeesh, who knew fireworks were so expensive!" she said, her mouth pulled wide to make an incredulous face.

"Better than forty," said the man.

"Yeah," she nodded and handed him a couple tens. "Thanks a bunch!"

"My pleasure, m'am."

They headed out of the open flaps and Kitty bumped the box against the side of the car, bending the cardboard. She had forgotten that she was incapable of phasing it through.

"Oops," she mumbled and heaved it over the door into the back seat.

Jean conveniently levitated the box into the car, but she kept her hands around it, hands almost touching, in case anyone might look over.

__

That is totally not fair, Kitty thought as she opened the door on the passenger side and slipped in; Jean had offered to drive on the way back. She turned her head away from the redhead and crossed her arms, watching yet not seeing the scenery as it whipped by. There were a few times when she could feel the other girl staring at her, wanting to say something, but Kitty willed the silence to remain, and remain it did.

When they arrived back at the institute Kitty returned from the dark bowels of her mind, everything around her coming into focus as if she had never realized it was there. Jean levitated the first box into Kitty's arms, who cradled it with one arm against her chest and made a silent motion with her other hand demanding the other one.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," said Jean, moving around the car.

Again, she made the gesture with her hand, this time accompanied with a sound similar to a grunt.

Jean's forehead scrunched in confusion. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

__

Just give me the box! her mind screamed. Kitty couldn't be sure if her telepathy picked up the mental shout, but nevertheless Jean handed her the other box, albeit reluctantly. Jean refused to let go until she was sure the boxes were secure, but Kitty just wanted to get away. She trotted up the stairs – and might have run into the doors if they hadn't been telekinetically opened for her. She glared, though she didn't turn around to shoot it, as she stalked through, up the stairs, constantly halting to get a better grip or a more comfortable hold. By the time she made it to the second level her knuckles were white and her fingers were strained.

She wanted to walk slow, dreading an undesirable confrontation with Rogue, but her palms were sweaty and the boxes were slowly slipping out of her tired hands. The door to her room was closed, but she kept walking.

__

WHAM!

Right into the door.

Kitty dropped the fireworks and covered her nose, automatic tears building in her eyes. She opened the door – noticing but not caring the slightest that Rogue was absent – and flung herself into the bed. The tears in her eyes overflowed and spilled down her cheeks, some of them falling into the corners of her mouth for her to lick away.

For some time her mind remained blank and unthinking, her belt pressed harshly into her hipbone, as she cried. Eventually her weeping calmed until finally it ceased altogether… and that was when the dwellings returned. She wrapped her arms around her pillow, squeezing it tightly, and started to sob all over again. She thought about what Rogue had done to her, wondering why her powers had affected hers and no one else's. She thought about how much she would like to take off her "jewelry", put a hand through Rogue and let them both fall through to the core of the Earth…

There was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock. Kitty?"

It was Kurt. She quickly wiped her face on the pillow, smearing her tears across her face, hoping her eyes weren't too obviously red.

"You left zese in za hallvay," he said.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, a package under each arm. _Oops_.

"Vhere vould you like me to put zem?" 

"I don't care," she mumbled.

"Oh. Vell, I'll just set zem here in za corner," he said, setting the boxes down gently beside the dresser. "So, vat did you get me?"

Kitty rolled over. His tail was wagging and he wore a playful smile, but she only stared at him.

"Okay, fine zen. Vat's in za boxes?"

"Nothing for you," she said a bit harshly and regretted it when Kurt's smile fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bobbing closer to the bed. 

One of his three-fingered hands was reaching for her, hovering in the air as if afraid to touch her. That just made her feel worse.

She rolled over, away from him, as her eyes began to brim with tears again. 

"I'm fine."

"Kitty -"

"Go away," she muttered, clutching her pillow fiercely.

"Vell, I'm here if you need me, okay?"

His hand finally came to rest on her back in a friendly gesture, rubbing it in a soothing manner. Though she ached for a comforting, reassuring touch, she jerked away from Kurt's hand with an unfriendly whine. She heard him sigh and a second later the door clicked shut. It wasn't like her to be so snappish, but she was completely miserable. 

All because of Rogue.

Kitty slowly sat up, absent-mindedly chewing on the end of her pillow. She stared at the presents that she had gotten for John so long that her eyes lost focus and her mind lost concentration. Although his views were a little skewed, he had made her feel better - and at this particular juncture in her life, she yearned to feel better. So she rolled off the bed, opened the door and hollered:

"**KUUURT! Do we have any wrapping paper?**"

* * *

****

Author's Note – Did I say this would be updated in two weeks? I really meant two months. -_- Jeez. Hopefully with a four day weekend coming up, the next chapter will be out sooner. :P 

****

Thank You's To – Ice Princess, for being such a willing beta reader. *huggles* And to my wonderful reviewers, who haven't stopped reading even though updates come slow and few: Rogue77 (Lookit, lookit! An update!), FaDiNgSiLvErStAr, kulerka (I'm always alive, darlin', its just a question of whether or not I'm working on this story or not…), alesca munroe, and inuyasha0001.


	6. One Second of Truth

****

Title – Reversed

****

Chapter Six – One Second of Truth

****

Author's Note – My beta-reader, Freeverse, asked me if I thought it was lame that Rogue rode a moped. Well, no, no I don't find it lame. I find it amusing. I think its awesome. And I think it makes Rogue's character just that much better. So she will continue to ride her moped. Thank you and now onward to the chapter!

* * *

Lost in the depths of worry, Rogue was unable to make a decision. Her hands gripped the handlebars so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her body was tense. She had even forgotten to breathe for a moment. 

Smoke puttered from the small exhaust of the moped as the engine continued to whir, steadily emptying the gas tank. The gates of the institute were closed and towered before her. It seemed almost as if they were daring her to come in, which made her even more uncertain. She didn't want to face the slightest possibility of encountering Kitty. 

Rogue had been in such a hurry to flee from the red-eyed mutant and escape her embarrassment that she had forgotten why she had been out: to avoid Kitty. Now, as she sat outside the mansion, she was faced with the prospect of finding her here. Maybe she would be in their shared room upstairs, or maybe they would collide going in and out of the bathroom. Then what would that lead to? More ridicule and more insults… derogatory remarks that she just didn't want to hear. As childish as it was, she was afraid to face her. 

Although her mind currently revolved around Kitty, it began to drift off course onto a different track. It unwittingly brought her back to her earlier confrontation with Remy and brought back the warm sensation of embarrassment to her cheeks. To get away from that she turned back to her previous thoughts, but like a circle, it was a never-ending cycle. 

She needed to calm down and think – and that was something that she probably should _not_ be doing outside the prison bars of the mansion. It would probably just make her appear even weirder to her friends. To her supposed friends. So, she turned her moped around and sped off.

Away from the place with the people who were just like her, yet where she still didn't belong.

Away from the guilt that would inevitably be thrown at her… as if she didn't have enough of her own already.

Away from everything except for her life, which she just couldn't seem to escape.

Rogue's vehicle chugged down the narrow dirt path, slipping in the loose sand so much that she finally had to cut the engine and roll it the rest of the way. She leaned it against a nearby tree, a few steps away from the cozy gazebo built on the cliff. A safe railing of wood encompassed it and the bushy trees that lined the path to the trellis provided ample shade. Rogue stepped onto the platform and immediately went to the far side and leaned over the railing, closing her eyes a moment before she looked down.

The menacing rocks were cut almost completely vertical, though there were a few rebellious jagged pieces that protruded. Further down was the hard, stone beach that gradually shifted to the rough sand that was sprinkled with sharp pebbles. The sand led into the calm the water - water decorated with many unfriendly boulders, most of which had been eroded into threatening points. 

For a moment, she felt as if she wanted let go and fall. She wanted to fall onto the rocks and finally escape from the one thing that was impossible to escape from. But as quickly as the idea had come it had already vanished. Her mind had already imagined the pain and injuries that would come with it if her attempt at death failed: either earning a snapped spine or a cracked skull or fractured a limb. Fear suddenly seized her, making her breath catch in the base of her throat. She stumbled away from the railing and tripped over her heavy boots, falling on to her butt.

She sat there for some time with her mind blank and her chest heaving as if she had held her breath for too long. Recollections from earlier in the day began to invade her mind again and once more her cheeks flushed a flaming pink. She forced herself to roam further back, searching for that feeling that had overcome her when he had looked at her. It was almost an indescribable feeling; it was like perfect bliss and she wanted to feel it again. She struggled to find it, but it only got further from her touch of remembrance. She knew she didn't deserve the feeling, she just wanted to feel some sort of happy comfort. What else did she have?

Her eyes began to water when she realized that she was incapable of grasping the feeling again. She pulled her knees up under her chin and curled up onto her side, sinking into a miserable ball that couldn't even get the tears to leak out of her ducts.

A miserable ball incapable of saying one simple phrase that she knew, or at least thought, might bring her suffering level back down to a minimum: I'm sorry, Kitty. 

Rogue knew that it was a sentence that needed to be said, but what difference would it make now? It wouldn't change what had happened or fix what she had done. All it would do is give Kitty the right to abuse her even more because she would be admitting fault. 

Yes, she was at fault, but she wasn't ready to believe it yet. 

* * *

"I do believe you're in my way," the lazy voice drawled.

John looked back over his shoulder at the spacious room behind him, then to the doorway he was standing in. His eyes drifted down to his feet, planted apart so that his body blocked anyone else from getting by. A sparkle of humor lit in his eyes as he said, "I do believe you're right, mate."

In a blur of black, gray and brown, Remy had his bo staff out of his duster and fully extended. The silver metal pressed unkindly into John's windpipe.

"C'mon, matchstick, get out o' de way. Not really feelin' playful at de moment."

"Jeez, man, wha–" 

The butt end of the staff pushed harder against his throat and he choked on his words. He smiled then, despite his current breathing difficulties. 

"So, where ya been?" he coughed out.

"Ah, dat not be any of your business," said Remy, retracting his staff with a **_shlink_**. "Now get out of Remy's way. I have news for Magneto."

"Touchy, touchy."

John stepped out of the doorway and bowed courteously, extending his arms to make an entrance for him.

"You may be needin' some psychiatric help soon."

"Ain't that what they all say," John said with a grin.

Remy moved swiftly passed him. He had a unique walk that combined suave, grace and speed. Cockiness radiated from each **_clunk_** of his boot against the aluminum floor. Magneto had made certain that their latest hideout wasn't as easy to burn down as the previous ones... that and he could use the entire base as a weapon if he so desired. 

He hopped into his chair in front of the monitor – the "super-sized jumbo screen" as he liked to think of it – and idly began flipping through the few channels they received. Most of them were news stations. John listened for the knock, then for the quiet squeak that came when the door opened. A loud click followed and he immediately bounded out of the chair and to the door. He pressed his ear against the door and, surprisingly enough, could actually hear the conversation resounding through the metal.

"…found the girl, Magneto."

"Excelle…"

__

Darn it, he thought. He was going to have to play fill in the blank.

"What… you want wit' her?"

"…ystique wants her for something, Mesmero has only one key… to find… She might be useful to us. Her powers are very unique. But Mystique… not be allowed to reach her."

"How you want dis to play?"

"…doesn't matter to me as long as she does not end up with..."

Already bored with eavesdropping, John went back to his recliner and propped his feet onto the control desk. He stared at the screen, though his mind really wasn't on the reporter. His thoughts flitted around abstract ideas regarding his book and incomplete sentences that his inner voice was trying to finish, but he was even distracted from that. What his mind was focused on was piecing together another story, this one involving the reality he lived in.

The logic behind Magneto's plan was weak, if there was any. They didn't really know _why_ Mystique was after Rogue, but Magneto was certain that it had something to do with Mesmero. And Mesmero wanted to unlock the end of the world… or something like that. Rogue had some part to play, and since Mystique wasn't on their side, she was on the wrong side, so Rogue had to be on their side…

It all made John's skull hurt. He gave his head a shake and his train of thought instantly derailed – and he had no intention of trying to find the tracks again. Honestly, he didn't care about the logic. After all, his actions were irrational and never really thought through, so why should he search for logic?

All that really mattered was the gist of it: Rogue was somehow important to their future, the future of mutants, and possibly to the future of mankind. They needed to have her away from Mystique, which meant away from the institute and hidden with them. 

"Pyro."

John mentally cringed when he heard the steely voice, but he turned around with a ridiculous grin.

"Yes?"

"What have you found out?" Magneto demanded.

"Nothin' important, really. Ya don't get much from the first conversation. All they do is yammer on while I stare at their knockers…," he said with a casual wave of his hand. "I really don't see the point in minglin' with the goodie-goodies. They ain't got much of a chest."

Magneto grabbed the collar of John's shirt with his fist, lifting him out of the chair and onto his feet. The fabric twisted until he could feel it tightening around his windpipe.

"Do not fool around this time! I want to know everything! And entrusting you to do a task as simple as that could very well put the entire _planet_ in jeopardy!" he bellowed. The shirt constrained further as Magneto's voice lowered, slow and frigid. "If you fail me, Pyro, you will find yourself burning in Hell."

"_Hakuna Matata_. No worries. Ya'll 'ave all the info ya want." 

He mock-saluted, daring to meet Magneto's hardened gaze. Finally Magneto released the shirt collar and, to John's distaste, it had been wrinkled. 

__

Kooky old bastard. 

He preferred working with Mystique. Not only because she looked better, but because he didn't have to bite back remarks. Holding his tongue was the most difficult thing anyone could ask him to do – he was just a vocal guy.

And especially because, with her, he wasn't forced to have conversations with air-headed girls who were unable to control their powers. With Magneto, he was now obligated to see her again and again. He would have to endure depressing mood swings and unhappy talks, he would have to feign sympathy for her and act as if he cared about what she had to say when he could really care less. Worst of all, he would have to suffer through the boredom – and he could only do that for so long.

John stuck his tongue out at Magneto's back. Remy, who had been watching the altercation from the opposite side of the room, raised his brows.

"Mature," he said, almost amused.

"Very," John agreed.

* * *

****

Author's Note – I've got a spiffy poster picture that I made for this fic. It's not lettered yet (and the lettered version probably won't ever get put up), but here it is: deviantart.com/view/3496334/ Be sure to check it out!

Also, mucho apologies for getting this out late! I have several other projects that I am working on, so updates will probably come once a month. ^_^;; Sorry if this disappoints anyone. 

****

Thank You's – To my beta-readers, Ice Princess, Freeverse and K-chan. I love you all! And to my absolutely wonderfuly reviewers, whom I love and cherish: kulerka, Rogue77, FaDiNgSiLvErStAr, RiverX-girl, I'm an Angry Gumball (Aww, I'm sorry you don't like Kitty's portrayal. But you also have to imagine how she feels. She has to worry about falling to the very core of the Earth, she can't go without her dephaser equipment, and the very powers that make her a mutant shunned from mankind have been taken away from her control. Kitty is going to learn how Rogue feels… by acting like her. :P), JainaGal0715, and Freeverse!


End file.
